Hidan's Love
by akatsukigirl112
Summary: I do not own Naruto!This is from my Quizilla account Girly13...it has to be rated T, that's just how stuff involving Hidan works XD


"Get the f**k back here Misa!" Hidan screamed as he tore through the base chasing me. As I ran down the hall with Hidan chasing after me Deidara stepped out of his room grumbling.

"What are you two making such racket for this early in the morning, un! There are some of us who would like to sleep a bit longer." he grumbled.

"Sorry Dei!" I called over my shoulder as I ran past.

"Get the f**k back here damn it!" Hidan screamed again. God he was literally going to kill me one of these days, but it was just so fun to piss him off! I sprinted down the hall laughing and flashing a grin or two back at him. Hidan started his day early to pray to his 'God' of sorts and I'd taken his scythe and clothing while he was in the shower. So he was bellowing down the hall after me in a towel.

"Catch me if you can Hidan!" I squealed. I saw Kisame coming down the hall and dove behind him. "Kisame! Help me! Hidan's trying to kill me!" I said as I hid behind him. Kisame sighed as Hidan reached him. I knew that while he was looking at Hidan standing with just a towel he was thinking '_I don't even want to know._' He glanced back at me before saying a suddenly tired voice:

"What is it this time?"

"She took my scythe and my clothing!" Hidan screamed. _Wow Hidan a whole sentence without a single swear word! That must be a new record! Let's give Hidan one great big round of applause!_ I thought with a smirk. "Why the hell else would I be running around the base in a f***ing towel!"

"Misa...just give Hidan his scythe and clothing back and go to your own room. Can you try and stay in there until I come and get you? Oh and no more playing jokes on Hidan for the rest of the day OK?" Kisame said and I smiled. I gave Hidan his things back and nodded.

"Yes sir!" I giggled before skipping happily off to my room. Before I was out of earshot I heard Hidan say:

"That girl's got some sort of f***ing brain problem. I just know it!"

"I heard that Hidan!" I sung out as I skipped down the hall. I didn't want to go to my room so I crept into the kitchen. I thought I'd make it out of there with the cookie jar, but I tripped and the cookie jar broke. I tried to catch it, but didn't make it. Before I could hide there were footsteps running my way and then the lite was flicked on.

After I got over the brightness I looked up to see Kisame and Hidan-now dressed-standing before me. Both stood there with there arms folded. Kisame looking irritated while Hidan still looked pissed as hell. I looked from them to the broken cookie jar on the floor in front of me.

"I-I can explain! I wanted a snack so I came to get a cookie, but I dropped it and was looking for something to clean up with when-" I babbled when Hidan interrupted.

"Yea Misa. That's why you were trying to sneak away with the whole f***ing jar." he said sarcastically. "If you were going to just take _one_ cookie then Kisame and I wouldn't be here seeing you on the f***ing floor with a broken cookie jar in front of you."

"I told you to go back to your bedroom." Kisame said tonelessly.

"I wanted a cookie." I whined as I was picked up and thrown over his shoulder. He sighed and as he carried me away I heard Hidan swearing and mumbling prayers to his 'God'.

"I'm going to go pray and then go back to sleep. Damn Misa made me tired again." Hidan said and began walking off in the direction of his bedroom. I stuck my tongue out at him while his back was turned.

Kisame carried me all the way back to my room and-when there-put me down. I marched over to my bed and sat down angrily. I heard Kisame sigh and come over to the bed. He crouched down in front of me-staring at me for a few moments-. The thing about Kisame is that he acts as a sort of father figure towards me and I don't have any idea why. He thinks it's his job or what I'm not sure.

"Why do you do this Misa? At nearly six in the morning you've got Hidan riled up and chasing you then you go and make a mess in the kitchen. Do you like getting Hidan mad?" he said while he crouched there.

"What if I do? I think it's funny to get him mad. Besides what else am I supposed to do? Listen to him preach about his 'God' all day? Help Itachi and Konan paint their nails? Help Zetsu...um...find someone to eat? Help Deidara blow things up? Work with Sasori's puppets? Help Kakauzu count his money?" I asked grumpily. Kisame just laughed.

"You've got me Misa. Oh right. Speaking of Hidan do you want to know a little secret?" he asked giving me a shark tooth grin.

"What! What is it!" I asked bouncing slightly on the bed like a little kid. I looked at Kisame eagerly. When he didn't speak I frowned. "Come on Kisame. Tell me. What is it?" He gave a sly grin as I pouted.

"I don't know if I should tell you." he said smiling and beginning to get up and leave. I grabbed his cloak and hung on.

"Kisame! You brought it up so now you have to tell me! I want to know the secret!" I whined as he tugged me off and set me back on the bed. He chuckled before saying:

"Alright then. You win Misa. I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone. OK?" he said crouching again to my level.

"Yes sir! I won't tell anyone! Not even a leaf!" I announced excited.

"I know who you like Misa." he said and I frowned unimpressed.

"Kisame that's not much of a secret. Why would you tell me something that stupid. I know exactly who I like so what good is it to tell me?" I said folding my arms. He chuckled again.

"Well...I know how he feels about you." he whispered with a smirk. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really? Yea right. As if he'd ever tell you. He thinks of me as nothing but a nuisance. I man nothing more than just a teammate to him. Hidan doesn't like me and I know it so don't tell me that he-" I rambled and got cut off.

"Misa Hidan likes you. In fact he even confessed to me that he _loves_ you. He's just too strict about following his religion that he doesn't want to tell you. He doesn't know how to show it either." Kisame said in a matter-of-fact tone. As I opened my mouth the door was knocked in with a loud slam and a highly angry Hidan stood in the doorway.

"What the f**k Kisame! I told you not to f***ing tell her damn it!" he screamed. The scream was loud enough to wake the whole base and I was sort of surprised it didn't. Then again you get used to Hidan's screaming after a while.

"So...you love me...?" I asked with wide eyes as he stalked strait over the broken in door. Hidan directed a look at me that was a mixture of love and anger. He didn't speak, but just stared at me. I stared back. "But your religion it doesn't allow woman and love does it?"

"Yea. I love you and Jashin-sama doesn't want woman or love so...I was going to tell you about this, but I wanted to confide it with a different Akatsuki member first so I told Kisame. I told Kisame not to f***ing tell you or he'd be f***ing sushi, yet he went and shot his f***ing mouth off about it to you anyways!" he said sourly turning his head back to Kisame with a glare. "You can be such a f***ing as Kisame! I swear to Jashin that I will make you into f***ing sushi and not regret it one bit!"

"And I believe that is my cue to leave. See you around Misa." he said as he got up and made his way over the door and out of the room. After Kisame was gone Hidan cursed in every language with every word imaginable to man.

"So Hidan? You do love me?" I asked still unable to believe it. Hidan had previously had his back to me and now he whirled on me. Stalking over and glaring at me intently. I looked at him.

"I already f***ing aanswered that! So stop repeating the question damn it! If you don't shut up I'll shut you up myself!" he exclaimed angrily with a rising voice. I was silent.

"How would you shut me up Hidan?" I asked. With that he yanked my face closer to his and whispered seductively to me:

"With this." He hesitated for a moment before pressing his warm lips to mine. I was shocked at first, but quickly got over it. I melted into the kiss and closed my eyes. Hidan let his arm that wasn't holding my face creep around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I thought that I might actually slip inside him.

Slowly I let my arms go around his neck and clung on. As my hands wove into his hair I felt my cloak being ripped off. He ripped it off and then my hands left his hair to shove his cloak from his shoulders. Hidan let the cloak slip off his shoulders, but wasn't going to allow it off all the way. Hidan shoved me down on the bed. As he lay on top of me-pinning me down so I couldn't get away-our kiss deepened even further.

One hand let go of my right wrist and tangled itself in my hair. Hidan's lips left mine so that we could breath, but soon after they began trailing kissed down my jaw and neck. Now my hands moved of their own accord to try and remove his cloak further. He objected to this and removing his hand from my hair proceeded to pin me down again.

As he hovered over me-incapacitating all of my movement besides feet-Hidan smirked and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Hidan you're one hell of a dirty, perverted Son of a B***h. But you can't. Your religion and Jashin won't let you. And the fact that you are breaking your religion's rules by kissing me like this alone is just killing you isn't it. I bet that in that mind of yours you're praying to Jashin, praying to let him understand that one of his faithful followers is breaking the rules, praying for the forgiveness of your 'God'." I said grinning as I lay on the bed.

"Well you must be a f***ing mind reader then Misa. Not only is the fact that I am now going against everything I've ever stood with-and for-killing me, but it's torturing and tormenting me. I feel so bad about it that I can hardly stand it, yet...it feels so good to break the rules and I don't know why." he whispered fiercely-almost seductively-with that same perverted and dirty smirk on his face.

"Why not go all the way then and completely go against it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Because I'm still faithful to Jashin-sama and I've been praying to him for understanding and forgiveness even before I began kissing you like this." as he talked his grin widened.

"I wonder what Jashin will have to say about this..." I giggled before his lips met mine to silence me. After a few moments he parted from me again. He gave me a thoughtful look and that grin came back.

"Well then-if I want to repent for my sins against Jashin-sama and show him that my loyalty still stands-I'm going to need to make a lot of offerings. Besides I've wanted to make another offering soon to appease him." he said and leaned his head down to kiss my neck again.

"Do you know what time it is Hidan? I can't see the clock." I whispered. Hidan raised his head and looked over at my small side table.

"8:00 am." he said with a chuckle as I gasped. We'd been in here alone for nearly three hours at max! It'd only seemed like minutes! Then again time can fly by without you even realizing also meant that someone could be coming to find out where Hidan and I were at this very moment, or-worse-someone could have seen us.

"Hidan. Get off." I grunted as I pushed on his chest. He slid off easily and now that I could see the door-or at least where the door should have been since Hidan had knocked it down earlier, and that Hidan's body had obscured my vision of the door entirely-I gulped. _Shit._ I thought as I stared at Itachi and Deidara in the doorway.

Deidara stood there with his mouth hanging open-if it could open any further it would have hit the floor-while Itachi stood there emotionless as usual, but i knew that in his mind he was caught in a state of shock and wondering just what in the hell was going on with me and Hidan.

"Get ready and come out. Leader-sama told Deidara and I to come and wake you both up if you were still sleeping, but-as it seems-we didn't need to. You were both awake already so just get ready and come on. You've both missed breakfast so you'll have to make something for yourselves." Itachi said in his usual show-no-emotion tone. I blushed a furious red as I pulled on-my now torn-Akatsuki cloak.

"H-How long have you guys been here?" I asked as I felt the heat rising in my face making me blush even more than I already was.

"Long enough." Itachi answered simply as he turned to walk down the hall. Deidara silently followed along behind. when I wouldn't move Hidan gripped my wrist and began trying to drag me. I stood there-not budging when he pulled-and he sighed faking being slightly annoyed as to make it seem as if what had happened between us had never even existed.

He heaved me up and carried my over his shoulder down the hall. Placing one hand gently on my ass as he did so.

"Perverted Jashinist." I muttered under my breath as he carried me. I saw him smirk.

"I'm not sure...but I think Jashin-sama may be able to make a small exception-even though your not in his loyalty or even immortal like me-." he said. Even though it satisfied me I didn't respond. Hidan suddenly stopped and set me down in front of him.

"What's wrong Hidan?" I asked confused as to why he had stopped. He looked at me intently.

"I have an idea." he said still looking at me.

"Well what is it? We can't keep Itachi and Deidara waiting. They'll get suspicious." I said-looking back quickly to see that they were still walking on down the hall-. He grinned and gave me a huge bear hug. I was shocked. That wasn't like him at all. "What the hell! You have a screw loose or something! What the f**k was that about!" I screeched.

"It's perfect! I know how we can be together and not-at least I don't think it would-offend Jashin-sama!" Hidan laughed and gripped my shoulders. He looked into my eyes. Piercing my blue-green ones with his violet. "In order for it to work you must follow and embrace Jashinism! Jashin-sama may forbid females, but I'm quite sure that he'd like you! I can teach you!" he rambled with a gleam shining in his eyes that I had never seen before. It was a gleam of hope and happiness. He was absolutely ecstatic about the idea of me joining him as a follower of Jashinism.

"I've never been religious, but I think I could do with becomeing a Jashinist. Being immortal doesn't sound half bad either." I said and Hidan's grin spread even further. After another-highly disturbing-hug he picked me up-placing his perverted hand on my ass again-and hauled me off after Itachi and Deidara.

That night-around 9:00 pm when the sun was beginning to set-I sucked in a breath and walked into Hidan's room. He stood from the floor where he had drawn his ritual symbol on the floor in blood. He walked over to me.

"Your on time. Good. Now-Misa-all you have to do in order to become a follower of Jashin-sama like me is go kneel in the ritual symbol I've made, prick yourself, draw Jashin-sama's symbol on you forehead with the blood and send prayer to him." he explained as I stepped into the blood-drawn symbol on the floor.

Slowly I pricked my finger and brought it up to my forehead. Drawing the symbol I closed my eyes, clasped my hands, and and said prayer. I heard a voice speak back to me. This is what it said:

_I accept you my child as one of my carriers. My loyal subject Hidan has done sin, but I will forgive him of that. He will show you the way and in turn of your allegiance to me I grant you immortality. _

I opened my eyes and stepped out of the symbol.

"He spoke to me-Jashin-sama-. He said that he accepts me and forgives you of your sin. Hidan I'm immortal now. Just like you." I whispered and Hidan beamed. He hastily took off his necklace that symbolized his-and as of that moment my own-religion. Hidan placed it around my neck. I fingered the necklace and smiled.

"Come on." he said and grabbed my wrist. He began running down the hall with me after him. He burst into the base's living room-of sorts-dragging me behind. Grinning from ear to ear all the while. Soon after our entry every Akatsuki member-or at least all who were present and in the room at the time-was looking at us. Zetsu stood from where he'd been sitting on the couch.

"Alright Hidan. Whatever has had you so abnormally happy and smiely all day turn it off. It's even started creeping me out." Zetsu's black half stated. "Yea. You've been even more scary today than usual." his white half commented. "Shut up!" his back half exclaimed. "No." his white half said. As Zetsu's white and black half's bickered Tobi came up to us.

"What is it Hidan! Tobi also wants to know what's made Hidan so happy all day!" he squealed. Still smiling Hidan pulled me out from behind him.

All Akatsuki members present stared at me and I began to blush. The ceremony symbol was still on my forehead. Even Itachi-who was normally on a neutral and non-emotional level-looked wide-eyed and surprised. He was-of course-first to get over the shock though.

"So Misa is now...?" he asked casually lounging on the couch again. I smiled out of embarrassment.

"Yep. I'm now a follower of Jashin-sama as well. I'm also immortal." I said. Itachi nodded. All of a sudden my head was sliced clean off my body. I gasped. I-now just a head with no body attatched-rolled on the floor and looked angrily for the one who did it. Kisame stood there with his sword out.

"What was that for you ass!" I screamed at him as Hidan carefully picked up my head a bit surprised. Kisame shrugged.

"To see if you really are immortal and it looks like it." he said casually.

"If she weren't you would've f***ing killed her dumb ass! You shouldn't test immortality like that!" Hidan yelled and stormed out of the room with my head. In the room I heard Kakuzu sigh.

"Bring her to my room Hidan! I'll bring her body and we'll ger her head sewn back on!" Kakuzu called.

"Sew my head back on!" I screeched and Hidan looked at me-well my head-.

"Don't worry Misa. It hurts the first couple of times, but after-if-you get your head cut off a few times it's not that big a deal." Hidan said that so casually it made me a bit worried.

It was painful having stitches run through me like that, but once Kakuzu had my head sewn back on my body I was good as new. When I was done with that it was about 10:30 pm so I decided to go to Hidan's room. After prayers I snuggled up in his bed with him.


End file.
